


Written Memories

by elladansgirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: Erestor finds and reads Glorfindel's journal which brings back memories. Can it do the same for Glorfindel?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns them, I merely play with them.  
> Title: Written Memories  
> Author: Jade (aka elladansgirl)  
> Type: FCS  
> Warning: Slash, Angst,  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Beta:Nuinzilien  
> Artwork: Lotrangel17  
> Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel.  
> Feedback: Yes, please  
> Summary: Erestor finds and reads Glorfindel's journal which brings back memories. Can it do the same for Glorfindel? 
> 
> A/N: all memories and journal entries will be in ~Italics~

 

 

“It cannot be,” Erestor gasped quietly. Slowly, he reached for the journal that had been placed among a few other books. He hesitated briefly before lifting it, running his fingers along the leather cover.

 

“Erestor?” Elrond called to him. He had heard his friend's reaction and arched an eyebrow as Erestor dropped into the chair behind him. “Is everything all right?”

 

Looking up, Erestor shook his head and lightly tapped the top of the journal. He looked down at it briefly once more before he could bring himself to reply

 

“This..” He took a deep breath before he could continue. “This used to be Glorfindel's”

 

Elrond watched Erestor stare down at the journal resting on his lap. In all the years he had known the other elf, Elrond had never seen Erestor react this way.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked, moving to stand just before Erestor.

 

“Yes,” Erestor replied, sounding a little more like himself than he had just a minute ago. “I gave it to him for his birthday.” he added. “He always kept it with him.” Erestor couldn't seem to look away from the journal. “He would always write something it in, whenever he had free time. “Why is it here?”

 

Elrond had waited patiently and listened to his friend. Erestor's question had come, as he had known it would. He leaned back against the desk behind him and glanced at all the items laid out around them.

 

“There is very little left of Gondolin,” Elrond told him. “Except perhaps what you see here. Most items were found among the ruins. Whatever was deemed salvageable was sent here for safe keeping.”

 

A moment passed before Erestor grasped what he had just been told. Forcing himself to look up from the journal, Erestor looked towards Elrond, his eyebrow arched slightly

 

“There is more?” he questioned.

 

Elrond nodded slowly in reply. While there wasn't a lot more items, he wondered just what Erestor's reaction would be to some of them. Moving closer to where Erestor sat, Elrond placed his hand over the journal gently.

 

“Keep this with you,” he told Erestor. “Read it and then when you are ready to see the rest, I will show you.”

 

It was Erestor's turn to nod in reply. While he was curious to know what some of the other items were, he knew Elrond was right. He wasn't quite ready to see everything just yet. Just seeing Glorfindel's journal had rattled him.

 

“Go,” Elrond told him, chuckling lightly and giving him an amused grin. “I know you wish to start reading it.”

 

Clutching the journal tightly to his chest, Erestor gave Elrond a brief wave and left the office, heading toward his chambers where he knew he wouldn't be disturbed.

 

“Come now, Erestor” he told himself as he glanced towards the journal on his bed. He had placed it there when he arrived in his room and had not picked it back up since. “It is just a book. Glorfindel would not mind you reading his thoughts.” He let out a heavy sigh. “His personal and private thoughts.”

 

With a soft growl, Erestor turned and walked away from his bed to pour himself a drink. Seeing the journal again had brought back memories of the day he had given it to Glorfindel as a gift. Though he had been past his majority, he had still been young at the time, and had almost driven himself insane trying to figure out what to give Glorfindel. The journal had been a last minute decision.

 

~

 

“ _Of all gifts I have received today, this is the one I cherish most,” Glorfindel told Erestor. “I have more weapons than one elf will ever need and yet every year I am given more. This however,” he said as he placed his hand over the leather cover of the journal “is more unique and more personal. I will always keep it with me. Thank you, Erestor. This means more to me than I can explain.”_

 

_~_

 

Erestor chuckled and sipped his drink. He had felt quite pleased with himself after hearing Glorfindel's words that day, and it had been the start of a great friendship between the two of them. Sighing softly, he looked over towards the bed. It was a friendship that Erestor had hoped would become more. He had never had a chance to find out.

 

“He would read it if it were my journal,” he told himself then laughed quietly as he picked the journal up. “He'd read it to anyone who would listen, that's what he'd do.”

 

Setting his drink aside, Erestor made himself comfortable on his bed and leaned back against the wall. He opened up the journal and smiled as he recognized Glorfindel's writing instantly, even after all these years. He ran his fingers over the first page slowly, not even focusing on the words just yet. He pictured his long lost friend sitting and writing on these pages, much as he had seen him do many times.

 

“I never did ask what you wrote about,” he said, speaking to Glorfindel as if he was in the room. “Though I was always curious. Forgive me if I read something I should not.”

 

 

_~_

 

_I do not think Erestor really knows how grateful I am for this journal. Very few know that I enjoy writing but it is even more than that. As I glance around my room, I see weapons fit for a warrior. Many many weapons. And yet this journal sticks out far greater than any of them. It is something different yet also something I can use far more than most of the swords and daggers that I own._

 

_I was not even aware that Erestor knew when my birthday was, though it should not really surprise me. For one so young, he seems quite capable of finding out any information. I must find out when he celebrates his own birthday. The biggest challenge will be finding what to give him. It is a good thing I have always enjoyed a challenge._

 

_~_

 

 

Glancing over towards his desk as he closed the journal, Erestor grinned at the ink and quill set placed neatly on the end. It was an old set and the ink had long since been used. But the gift had been from Glorfindel. That was the gift he had received after giving Glorfindel the journal. It had always meant a lot to him, and now...now it meant even more.

 

Reaching for his drink, Erestor opened the journal once more. He would read at least one more entry before putting it aside for the night. He took a sip and looked down at the written words again.

 

~

 

_I found it! The perfect gift to give Erestor. I can only hope that I have returned in time to give it to him. It was easier than I thought to learn when his birthday is. However I am to leave on patrol duty and may not return before his day. I am tempted to give it to him before I leave, yet I feel that would be too early as well._

 

_I did find out some very interesting information. Something that makes this journal even more special. Erestor never purchased it from the markets. It seem he made it himself. I do not know why he didn't tell me, perhaps he has his reasons. For now, I will keep this information to myself. He will tell me when he's ready, if he chooses to do so. I can only hope he enjoys my gift as much as I do his._

 

_~_

 

 

Chuckling, Erestor moved from his bed and set the journal down on his dresser. He wondered now how Glorfindel had found out that he had made the journal for him. He had been too shy to tell him in the beginning and after a while, it longer seemed like it mattered.

 

“I am glad you knew,” he said out loud. “I never knew quite how to bring it up after a while.”

 

With his drink finished, Erestor put away the glass and changed into his sleep clothes. It was tempting to pick up the journal and read a little more but he didn't want to finish it in one night. He wished to take his time as he was sure he would have more memories to deal with after each entry. He could only hope that they were all good ones, though he knew that there had been some dark days in Gondolin even before the final attack.

TBC...

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Erestor noticed the amused look Elrond had given him nut chose to ignore it for the moment. He had no doubts that the Lord of Imladris noticed that he had brought Glorfindel's journal with him that morning. He had considered leaving it in his chamber but felt it would be safer with him. At least that was what he kept telling himself.

 

Placing the journal down where he could keep an eye on it, Erestor silently sat at his desk and went through the few reports that had been waiting there. There were only a few needing to be brought to Elrond's attention. Once those were taken care of, Erestor had some time to himself. This was when he would normally venture into the library and quietly read. This time, he merely reached for the journal and leaned back in his seat.

 

He skimmed quickly though the first couple of entries again, making sure he hadn't missed anything the first few times he had read it. Taking a deep breath, Erestor turned to a new page. Glorfindel's handwriting looked even more familiar than it had the night before.

 

_I am not sure if Erestor was always around this often and if I am now just noticing, or perhaps it is just wishful thinking on my part. I do not mind, of course, as he is good company. I merely mentioned it because I seem to find myself looking for him when he isn't around. A few times I've looked over to find him looking my way. More recently it has been during training. Unlike a few others, Erestor doesn't turn away when I look over. Instead he smiles and tilts his head. A friendly greeting. I wonder if he even realizes the effect his smile can have. I know I am not the only one who has noticed..._

 

Erestor read that last part over a few times. No name was ever mentioned and it left him wondering who Glorfindel may have been talking about. He let his mind wander back to the old days but in his memory, all he saw was Glorfindel. It had always been a joy to watch some of the others train but Glorfindel was the one who had always kept his attention. It seemed that even after all these years, he still did.

 

 

As he closed the book, Erestor wondered if continuing to read his old friend's journal was a good idea. It was bringing up a lot of old memories and feelings. Since he had first found the book, he had thought of little else. His dreams that night had been about days long forgotten. Days he had spent with Glorfindel back in Gondolin.

 

Then, of course there were the rest of the artifacts that had been recovered. If reading the journal was causing him react this way, what would seeing the rest do to him? Did he want to see the rest? Would he be able to ignore his growing curiosity? These were questions he could not answer, at least not yet. He knew for sure that Elrond would never allow him to see the rest until he was ready. Erestor was just not sure when that would be. Or even if he ever would be.

 

Clearing his mind, Erestor left the office and headed towards the main hall. Lunch would be served soon and it would be a welcome distraction to the many questions that seemed to be filling his mind. Perhaps he should have left the journal in his room after all.

 

“I was sure you would have read right through lunch,” Elrond grinned when Erestor joined him at the main table.

 

“I could have,” Erestor admitted. “However I do not wish to finish the journal in one day.”

 

Elrond chuckled as he arched his eyebrow slightly. He had been sure that Erestor would have finished the journal during the night. So far, his advisor was showing more restraint than Elrond had given him credit for.

 

“Have you read anything interesting?” Celebrian asked Erestor quietly. Elrond chuckled again, knowing how curious his wife could sometimes be.

 

“I wondered if you would get around to asking,” Erestor replied, giving her a friendly smile. He shook his head, sipping his drink. “I have only ready the first couple of entries” he told her. “ Nothing very interesting yet.”

 

The look she gave him suggested that she did not entirely believe him. After a moment, however, she merely nodded her head and turned her attention back to Elrond. Erestor almost felt bad, but he didn't wish to share what he had read so far. Plus. he didn't think that she would find it as interesting as he had, at least not yet.

 

Once the meal was done, Erestor forced the journal from his mind. It was the only way he would be able to get his own duties done. There would be time for him to read more later, when he was settled in for the night. To be sure he wasn't tempted, Erestor even stopped by his chambers and placed Glorfindel's journal on the small dresser beside his bed. He glanced toward it only, then turned and walked out of the room.

 

It was late when he returned, much later than he had planned. Elrond had found ways to keep him busy and distracted and for that, Erestor was grateful. He felt a little more relaxed than he had been at lunch. Once settled into for bed, Erestor reached over to grab the journal. He sat up with his back against some pillows and just looked at the leather book as it rested in his lap.

 

“Once I gave it to you,” he said as he ran his fingers over its leather cover, “I can't remember a time I didn't see you with it. Even while training you had it with your gear. It just seems weird that it is here now and you are not.”

 

He sighed deeply as he leaned further into the pillows. One thing he was sure of: reading this journal was making him miss his friend even more. He wondered what Glorfindel would even think of Imladris if he was here. He could see both Elrond and Glorfindel getting along nicely. Glorfindel had been well- liked by anyone who had ever met him.

 

“One entry only,” Erestor told himself as he opened the journal slowly. He searched for the last page he had been on,took a deep breath andturned to the next page.

 

 

_I wonder what Erestor must think about always seeing me writing. He gives me this tiny amused grin as he looks at the journal in my hands, but he never comments. I never really considered writing this often until he gave me the journal. I do not know exactly why it changed. It just has. I wonder what he would think if he knew most of the entries mention him?_

 

_Speaking of mentioning Erestor, someone else commented today how much Erestor loves books and he'll probably take on the role of advisor some day. While I do agree, I have also seen him training. He can hold his own,I was rather surprised to see,and he is a pleasure to watch. He handles the bow well but even I can tell he prefers knives. Short handled knives which would bring him up close and personal to any enemy. He's fast too, which one would expect for someone his size. I can see him being more than just some advisor. He's the type no one expects a fight from. The silent deadly fighter who quietly sneaks up on a foe Yes, that is what he is, my silent warrior and advisor...mine?_

 

Erestor stared at that last word for the longest time. Nothing else that had been written seemed to register in his mind. Glorfindel could have written about shovelling horse stalls or gutting fish and it would not have mattered. All Erestor saw now was that one word. That one word he had longed to hear all those years ago.

 

“His?”

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since Erestor had picked up Glorfindel's journal. It still sat exactly where he had left it, and while he glanced at it often, he had yet to read another entry. His mind had been racing with too many questions since he'd last opened the book. Questions he wasn't sure he wanted the answers to. What good would it do now anyway? Glorfindel was no longer with them, and hadn't been in years.

 

Letting out a deep sigh, Erestor knew he was far too curious. He wouldn't be able to ignore the journal for much longer. He missed his old friend and it was somewhat amusing to read Glorfindel's thoughts about the beginning of their friendship. He wasn't entirely sure if the last entry he read meant that Glorfindel had feelings for him. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on his part. Perhaps he was reading too much into it. He had been accused of doing so in the past.

 

The weather had become colder in Imladris over the last few nights. Perhaps this night, Erestor would settle in with a nice warm cup of his favourite tea and allow himself to read a few more pages of Glorfindel's journal. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea.

 

It didn't take long for his tea to be ready and once he was settled into his favourite chair, Erestor reached over to pick up the journal. He stared down at the cover for a short while then slowly opened the book and flipped through the first few pages until he reached the page where he had last read.

 

“ _mine?”_

 

He stared at the one word for a long time, longer than he had the first time. One simple word and it had sent Erestor's feelings spiralling. Feelings he had long since buried and forgotten about.

 

With a deep breath, Erestor cleared his mind and turned the page...

 

 

_With how clumsy I have been lately, it's hard to believe that I'm a trained warrior. I've dropped my sword twice during training and as if that were not bad enough, I've walked into Erestor a few times. I mean literally walked into him, causing him to drop whatever he was carrying at the time...usually books._

 

_I have apologized each time, more than once. I admitted that I have no idea what has come over me. He merely shrugged in reply and gave his always charming smile. Do you have any idea what that does to me, Erestor? I wish you did, maybe then you would not smile at me so often.. or perhaps you would smile more. That would be my hope._

 

_I have a thousand thoughts running through my mind and most of them are of Erestor. I do not know when he began to affect me this way. I only know that I seem powerless to stop it. The real question is, do I want to? Do I dare ask you? What would you say if you knew you were always on my mind? I write this as if you would ever be reading it. I wonder though, if you were reading this right now, what would you think about constantly being in my thoughts? Am I ever in yours?_

 

“Every single moment of every day lately,” Erestor answered as he slowly closed the book. He set the journal aside with shaking hands and leaned back in his chair. “Why didn't you ever say anything?” he asked out loud, though he knew there would be no answer. “Had I known...”

 

Perhaps things would have been different had he known. Of course they would have been. Only Glorfindel wasn't the only one who had kept his feelings hidden at the time. Erestor had done the exact same thing. Perhaps for even the same reasons, though he had no idea what Glorfindel's reasons may have been. His reason had been simple, at least in his mind. Glorfindel had always been one the best trained warriors. He was looked up to by many, even before he had saved so many lives that day. Erestor, while able to fight if needed, was no warrior and he had felt that Glorfindel would not have been interested. He had been wrong.

 

Learning of Glorfindel's feelings now only made him miss his old friend even more. Over the years there were many things he had often wished he could discuss with Glorfindel. Had Glorfindel been here now, Erestor would have told him everything.

 

“Sure you would,” roling his eyes. “I am sure you would walk right up to him and confess that you've desired him for years. Maybe even push him up against the wall and kiss him senseless.”

 

He sat there for a while before realizing his hand was still resting on the cover of the journal. He felt there was no way he would be able to find any rest, not while he had so much on his mind. He reached to take a few sips of his tea, finding that it had since gone cold. He slowly lifted the journal and settled back into his chair. If he was to stay up then he may as well read another entry or two.

 

_I would like to believe that I am a patient being. However, today this was proven to be false. Perhaps it is only where Erestor is concerned. I saw him on my way to the training fields today, as I usually do every day. It has become routine and I have often looked forward to greeting him even if it is just a short conversation. However today, my presence had gone almost unnoticed. His attention was elsewhere. In fact it was on another elf. I believe his name was Lindir. I have seen him around a few times but there is little I know of him.. for the moment. As I approached I heard Erestor laugh. It was a deep sensual laugh that sent a shiver right through me. He turned his head and I was granted that smile I have come to adore. Then his attention was back on Lindir. I feel I will have to apologize to the poor ellon who faced me in training today. In my darkened mood, I did not go easy on him. I do not like this feeling..._

 

Erestor couldn't help but grin as he closed the book. He gently set it aside in its usual place then pushed himself up out of his chair.

 

“He was jealous,” he sad. “I suppose this shouldn't amuse me but it does.” While he knew that Glorfindel really had nothing to be jealous about, he wondered once more what Glorfindel would think of Imladris and the fact that Lindir was here as his apprentice.

 

“So much wasted time,” he sighed. While there was no way to know if the outcome of that dreadful day would have been any different had they admitted their feelings, Erestor would have liked to have had even the smallest amount of time together with Glorfindel. They were friends yes, good friends in fact. Yet something still felt missing. Erestor had always craved something more from Glorfindel, something deeper. Knowing now that he could have had that chance year ago made Erestor feel lonelier than ever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. chapter 4

It was not like Erestor to be so easily distracted and even less like himself to suddenly slam a book closed. More than a few elves had raised an eyebrow as he looked up, remembering where he was. The library was normally a quiet place for others to enjoy reading and it was often Erestor who often reminded others of this. After a quiet apology, Erestor left the room and returned to his own private chambers.

 

Over the last few evenings, Erestor had read a few more of Glorfindel's journal entries. Most of them had been about his training and little things he had noticed. He wrote about having a bad feeling that something was going to happen Something bad he was not able to put his finger on but it had been making him feel restless. He mentioned others having had the same feelings.

 

Erestor could vaguely remember feeling somewhat of the same. For him it had been mostly at night, when everything had become way too quiet, more than he had been used to. It had been an eerie feeling. He could remember how stressed Glorfindel had seemed in those days and wished now he had asked Glorfindel about it, maybe even helped him relax a little.

 

As he settled in his chair, Erestor reached for the journal and took a few sips of his tea. He hoped the next entry was better than the last few had been. It really bothered him to know that Glorfindel had been so worried about things. After a few more sips, Erestor leaned back in his chair and opened the book.

 

_The tension in the air today was such had that I needed some time to myself. I knew of one place that had always helped me relax and the fact that it was secluded also meant I would be left alone. I had not been expecting to see the view I was gifted with. It is also one I shall never forget and shall cherish always._

 

_As I reached my favorite place by the water, I could sense someone else was close by. I was in a place secluded enough to know that I would not be seen, giving myself and anyone else some privacy. I cannot say how much time had passed as I had drifted into a light sleep, though I am sure it was not for too long. As I glanced over towards the water, I saw him...every inch of him and in all his glory and it was a sight worth seeing._

 

_I watched silently as Erestor walked slowly back towards the grass by the water's edge. I could clearly see the water as it dripped slowly down his chest and further. I could not look away nor did I wish to. I wish he knew the effect he was having on me, the effect the memory is still having on me. Sitting still in that moment was the hardest thing I had ever done, keeping quiet and not moaning with pleasure at the view was hard...I was hard._

 

_I watched as he used the towel to dry the water from his body. I watched as he tilted his head back to run his hands through his wet hair. It was at that very moment that I wished it was my hands running though his hair, that it was my hands moving over his body. I wanted to be kissing along that neck as his head was tilted back. I wanted to feel his wet skin up against mine. I wanted him. I still want him._

 

_What would you say, my dear Erestor had you known that I was only a few feet from you, watching you and desiring you? Had I made a sound when I leaned back slightly would you have come to look? Would you have liked the view you would have found? I was aroused, my dark haired one. I was hard for you...I ached for you. As I closed my eyes it was you I saw as I brought myself to completion. Had you stayed longer it would have been your name you heard me moaning as I came._

 

_The memory itself is almost just as arousing and I know it is a memory that shall last for quite some time. Perhaps when I see you next, my sexy one, I shall thank you. For the view and for the pleasure I felt and shall feel again soon as I find myself aching for you once more._

 

_One day, Erestor I will tell you of this day and then I shall show you what true pleasure is._

 

 

As he leaned back further in his chair, Erestor closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing and his desire. The image Glorfindel's words painted had turned him on and knowing that it had been him who had left Glorfindel aroused that day was only adding to his desire.

 

He left the journal open on his lap as he sipped his tea slowly. He understood the ache Glorfindel had felt that day for he was feeling it now. The thought of Glorfindel moaning his name had him gripping the arm of his chair tightly. He would give anything to have heard him, to have seen him. To have felt him.

 

Erestor had set his tea down and closed his eyes again. He let the image of Glorfindel by the water run through his mind, picturing him with his head tilted back and his eyes closed. It would have been a sight he would have enjoyed.

 

It was Glorfindel's name that echoed around him when Erestor had found his own release, dropping down into his chair to catch his breath. While his desire had been satisfied for the moment, the ache he felt was still there. He longed to see his friend again and his feelings for him had not changed. He still desired Glorfindel, and he knew now that he always would.

 

The soft knock at his door pulled him from his thoughts. Cleaning himself quickly, Erestor closed the journal and went to see who was at his door at such a late hour. Celebrian was the last person he expected to see standing there.

 

“Elrond sends for you,” she told him softly “He waits in his office and it is important you go now.”

 

Erestor arched an eyebrow but thanked her and headed straight for Elrond's office. He knocked only once as he opened the door since he knew he was expected. He gave Elrond a questioning look at first as he caught sight of the concerned expression the elf lord wore.

 

“What could be so important at this hour?” Erestor questioned as he stepped further into the office.

 

Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Erestor turned to look. He vaguely heard Elrond calling his name as he looked into eyes he knew so well. Even the hair was just as he remembered. His mind went blank and he could almost feel the darkness surround him and just seconds before everything went black. Only one word escaped him...

 

“Glorfindel”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“How is he even here?” Erestor asked. He'd been sitting in Elrond's private study for some time. He sipped on his tea slowly and glanced towards the door that lead to where Glorfindel sat waiting

 

“From what I understand,” Elrond replied, “he has been returned and will now serve to protect this realm.”

 

“Returned...” Erestor whispered softly. He looked to Elrond briefly then back to the closed door. “I do not know what to think of all this.”

 

“Nor do I, Erestor” Elrond sighed softly as he leaned back in his chair and watched his friend. “I can only imagine that it may be worse for him. He has no memory of his former life.”

 

Erestor winced as he heard this. He wondered who would play such a cruel joke on not just Glorfindel but on himself as well. He had just learned the truth of Glorfindel's feelings for him and now to see him every day and have Glorfindel not know who he is.

 

“Will he regain any of his memories?” Erestor finally asked, wanting to get the answer he was hoping for.

 

“Only time will tell,” was the only answer Elrond could give at the moment. The look in Erestor's eyes showed disappointment and Elrond wished there was more he could say to give his friend hope.

 

“If he should ask?” Erestor asked quietly. He sat up a little more as he finished his tea and set his cup aside

 

“Then tell him what you know,” Elrond decided. “Hearing it may help him remember. However,” he warned. “too much at once could be damaging.”

 

Erestor nodded in understanding and took a few deep breaths. He stood slowly and after having straightened his robes, nodded to Elrond to say he was ready. Seeing Glorfindel would still be difficult but at least this time he was prepared.

 

Letting Elrond enter the next room first gave Erestor enough time to take another deep breath. This time, he was able to greet Glorfindel properly and welcome him to Imladris. To see Glorfindel return the greeting with a friendly smile almost made Erestor's legs give out from under him.

 

“Have you been shown to your room yet?” Erestor asked as casually as he could manage.

 

“Glorfindel's private chambers will be ready in a day or two.” Elrond replied. “Until then I thought perhaps one of the guest rooms closest to your rooms would be best.”

 

The thought of having Glorfindel close by was a pleasing one, though for now he kept that to himself, nodding in agreement with Elrond

 

“I will have one readied quickly.” Erestor added. “Lindir will be more than happy to help.”

 

“Lindir?” Glorfindel repeated the name questioningly.

 

Erestor had turned his head to look at him. To him, it seemed as if Glorfindel was trying to remember something. Perhaps he had recognized Lindir's name. He watched as Glorfindel merely shook his head and said nothing. Erestor decided not to push the issue. If his old friend had wanted to say something, Erestor was sure he would have.

 

Once Lindir had been sent for, both he and Erestor went to prepare one of the guest rooms for Glorfindel. Neither elf said much until most of the room had been prepared and Erestor had sent a servant to let Elrond know.

 

“Is there anything he remembers at all?” Lindir asked quietly

 

“I am not sure” Erestor replied with a deep sigh. “I think he may have recognized your name when I mentioned it, but I do not think he remembers where he may have heard it before.”

 

“Perhaps that's a hopeful sign that he will remember more,” Lindir offered.

 

Erestor's nod was the only reply he gave. He had hoped that Glorfindel would remember more. Yet at the same time he was trying not to get his hopes up too much either. As much as he wanted his old friend back, he didn't want anything to cause him pain either. There had to be a reason why Glorfindel did not remember his past life.

 

Within a few minutes, Elrond and Glorfindel arrived, followed by servants carrying the food Erestor had sent for in case Glorfindel had wanted anything. Elrond bade them goodnight, and then it was only himself and Glorfindel.

 

“If you need anything,” Erestor said “My room is only two doors down.”

 

He wasn't expected much of an answer from Glorfindel so the quiet nod was no surprise to him. He wished Glorfindel a good night and started to leave the room. A gentle touch on his arm stopped him.

 

“You feel familiar,” Glorfindel said quietly. “I am not sure if that even makes sense.”

 

“It does,” Erestor assured him. “we once spent a lot of time together.” He took a deep breath before adding. “ as friends.”

 

“Then I hope we will be again,” Glorfindel replied before stepping back enough to let Erestor leave.

 

“As do I,” Erestor said. He looked over at Glorfindel and gave him a friendly smile. “ Good night, Glorfindel.”

 

Once back in his own room, Erestor sat gently on the edge of his bed. He ran both hands through his hair and let out a deep breath. He never thought he would find himself in this situation. The one elf he had always had feelings for had been returned and didn't remember who Erestor was or the feelings he had admitted to having for him in the journal.

 

Knowing sleep would not come soon, Erestor made himself another cup of warm tea and settled in his chair. He reached for the journal and gently rested it in his lap. With Glorfindel now living in Imladris, Erestor wasn't sure if it would be right to continue reading his friend's private thoughts. But, his curiosity got the best of him once more. Leaning back, Erestor opened the journal.

 

_I had thought that after seeing Erestor that day at the water and the view he gave me, it would be hard to face him. That is not the case. While I can still picture seeing him all wet and the image is still a pleasing one, I have very little problem seeing him every day. In fact I look forward to it even more._

 

_We were in a meeting the other day and while I was surprised that Erestor was there, I was pleased to see him. As I looked over, it was just in time to see Erestor sitting up to stretch his back and neck and the sudden image of him doing this under me ran through my mind. While the meeting had proved to be a waste of time, I still left completely aroused. Erestor stopped me and asked if I needed him to help me with anything..._

 

_His simple question left me far more aroused than I already was. The answer I gave was not the one I wanted to give. Could he help me?_

 

_He is the only one who can..._

 

Erestor chuckled as he finished reading the entry. He had often asked Glorfindel that same question and had never thought anything of it. Thinking about it now, he would have helped to bring Glorfindel any amount of pleasure he desired, he only needed to ask. Sadly he never did.

 

It was late and dawn was a few short hours away, yet Erestor still did not feel tired. There was too much on his mind, and it all revolved around Glorfindel. He was remembering the life they no longer had and wondered how things would be now that his friend had no memory of who he used to be.

 

“One last entry,” he told himself as he picked the journal up once more. He hoped he would feel tired enough afterwards that he would be able to sleep. If not, he would spend the entire night awake and all the next day. It would not be the first time.

 

_The air feels different today. It is not something I feel often and every instinct I have is screaming that something bad will happen and soon. The air doesn't feel thicker as you would sometimes expect with bad weather. It feels darker; more dangerous and evil._

 

_Others feel it. There has been a call for extra patrols around the border of the city. I am to leave soon as well as I have been given a night watch. I will leave the journal behind. I would not wish to lose it and have someone else find and read it. There is only one I would allow to read what I have written. Perhaps I will ask him to hold it for me, or at the very least let him know where I've left it. Should anything happen to me, it would be the only way he would know how I feel._

 

_I am yours Erestor, now and always. Do not ever doubt this_

 

Erestor stared at that last sentence for what felt like ages. He flipped to the next page but there were no more entries. It had been the last thing that Glorfindel had ever written. The attack had happened that night and Erestor had seen Glorfindel only briefly. He realized now that Glorfindel had tried to tell him something that night. He had started to say that something was in his room but had never finished what he was going to say. He had told Erestor to find shelter and he would find him later...until now, Erestor had never seen Glorfindel again.

 

Feeling as if he couldn't breathe, Erestor left his chair and pulled open his door, finding Glorfindel standing there. He lowered his head briefly and took a deep breathe, calming his own emotions enough so he could greet him.

 

“I hope I did not disturb you,” Glorfindel said, tilting his head slightly and watching him.

 

It was something Glorfindel had always done when he was concerned about something, and Erestor again let out a deep breath. He shook his head and opened the door more to allow Glorfindel to step inside

 

“Is everything all right?” he asked his long time friend, making them each a cup of tea. He smiled as Glorfindel accepted his cup then sat across from him.

 

“I believe so,” Glorfindel nodded. “Though I get the feeling there is more...or was more. Between us.”

 

How Erestor managed to stay as calm as he was while sipping his tea was a mystery. He leaned back after setting his cup aside and tilted his head, looking over at Glorfindel. He kept one hand resting on the journal. He silently debated with himself on whether he should let Glorfindel it. It was rightfully his yet it was the only reminder he had that Glorfindel had shared his feelings.

 

“We were often asked that,” Erestor admitted, managing a small grin. “We were often together unless you were off training.”

 

As he spoke, he tapped his fingers on the cover of the journal. He just wasn't sure if Glorfindel was ready to read everything yet or if he ever would be.

 

“How much do you remember?” he heard himself asking gently.

 

“Very little,” Glorfindel replied. “Flashes mostly, and none of them make any sense to me, yet they do feel familiar. Like when you mentioned...” he paused briefly as he tried to remember “Lindir?”

 

Erestor smiled and nodded. Pleased that Glorfindel was able to remember Lindir's name, though he was sure he had yet to remember the elf.

 

“You knew him,” Erestor confirmed. “We both did and while you were both friendly, you enjoyed teasing him.”

 

Glorfindel chuckled lightly as he relaxed back and sipped his tea. He enjoyed how it felt to be around Erestor and wondered again if there had been more between them then just friendship

 

“I have no idea how much I will remember, if I do at all,” Glorfindel told him. “However, I would appreciate if you could tell me some things from that time. Perhaps things about myself or my family?”

 

Erestor set his cup aside once more and watched Glorfindel for a short while. Eventually, he stood up and went to get the set of keys that he'd been given a few days before. Keys to a room that he himself had not yet been in but he was sure it would help Glorfindel

 

“Come,” he said, smiling at Glorfindel. “There is something I believe you should see. It might help.”

 

Without question, Glorfindel stood and followed Erestor out of his room. They walked in silence until they came to a locked door. Erestor took his time to get the door open.

 

“A lot of these are yours,” Erestor told him as he pushed the door open. “Some from friends and even family.”

 

He watched as Glorfindel stepped inside the room. The first object that Glorfindel moved towards was his sword. The hilt was broken and the blade had cracked, but there was no mistaking that it was his sword.

 

“I remember this,” Glorfindel said quietly. He ran his fingers slowly along the sword then turned to Erestor. “You were there when I received it.”

 

Erestor nodded, “I was there for many things” he said then let out a deep breath and held out the leather bound journal, offering it to Glorfindel.

 

“I once gave this to you,” he told him. “Perhaps your own words will help you now.”

 

Erestor nodded as Glorfindel reached for it hesitantly, then smiled once the journal was in Glorfindel's hands. He turned and left the room, leaving Glorfindel alone with his thoughts

 

“May you enjoy those entries as much as I did,” Erestor whispered quietly to himself as he made his way back to his room

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

It had been an almost sleepless night for Erestor. He questioned whether it had been a good idea to give Glorfindel the journal. What if it had been too much at once? What if he read all of it and still remembered nothing? No matter how much he tried, Erestor could not stop these questions from going through his mind.

 

When dawn did arrive, Erestor felt exhausted. He ate a light breakfast in his rooms before heading to his office. He sighed at the amount of papers that had been stacked on his desk but hoped it would serve as a distraction. He was trying to think of anything but Glorfindel for the moment. So far, it wasn't working. No matter what he did, the golden haired elf was on his mind.

 

He sent for tea, then sat at his desk and slowly started to look through the papers. A lot of it was older reports but he checked them anyway. Any new reports would have to be brought to Elrond later. A familiar sound outside his window caught his attention and as he looked over, Erestor couldn't look away even if he had wanted to. Glorfindel was outside with a few of the other warriors training with them. He had just pulled off his tunic and Erestor was flooded with memories of having watched him train daily.

 

“He is a sight, is he not?” Elrond's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

 

“He always was,” Erestor replied, forcing himself to look away. He saw the grin Elrond gave him and rolled his eyes, focusing back on the reports in front of him. Their conversation turned to the reports yet every now and then Erestor would glance out his window to watch Glorfindel. At one point, Glorfindel must have sensed he was being watched and turned to look towards Erestor. Neither one of them looked away.

 

“He wants to remember,” Elrond said quietly. “I believe you are giving him even more reasons to try and remember. He knows you, Erestor. He just doesn't remember that yet.”

 

With a deep sigh, Erestor sat back in his chair and ran on hand through his hair slowly. He turned his head to look over at Elrond, and could only hope that he was right. After having read the journal, Erestor wanted more than just a friendship with Glorfindel. His main concern was whether or not Glorfindel could feel the same way about him, even if he didn't regain his memory.

 

“I showed him the artifacts room last night.” Erestor told him. “He did remember his sword and a few smaller things.” He paused briefly then looked over at Elrond to see what his reaction would be. “I gave him his journal to read.”

 

Elrond was being quiet, and Erestor knew this could mean one of two things. Either Elrond was considering what he had been told, or Erestor was about to be scolded. He arched an eyebrow slightly and waited.

 

“Under any other circumstances, I would have suggested you wait, “ Elrond began. “However, I can tell Glorfindel is distracted by not having his memories, so the sooner they return, the sooner he can do his duty.”

 

Erestor agreed and was able to relax a little more. While his reasons for giving Glorfindel the journal may have been different he knew Elrond was right. Glorfindel would not be able to stay focused until he had a clear mind.

 

“I will leave you two alone,” Elrond grinned, knowing that Erestor was not aware of Glorfindel making his way over. Erestor's back was now towards the window but Elrond had a clear view.

 

“The two of us?” Erestor asked, then looked over when there was a light knock at the large glass doors leading into the gardens. It was one of the many things Erestor loved about his office. It had also given him a good view of the training grounds, and he would often sit and watch the younger elves as they trained.

 

 

“I hope I did not interrupt...” Glorfindel said, motioning to the door Elrond had just left through

 

“Not at all,” Erestor assured him. “We were merely discussing some of the reports from yesterday.”

 

He motioned to the chair across from his desk, inviting Glorfindel to come in and have a seat. It was not something he had ever needed to do before. In the past, Glorfindel would just come in to Erestor's chambers and make himself comfortable. It felt strange and he didn't like it.

 

“I wanted to thank you for last night,” Glorfindel started. “Seeing the artifacts from home helped.”

 

“Did you remember more?” Erestor asked, trying not to sound as hopeful as he suddenly felt.

 

“A few things,” Glorfindel said with a nod. “Mostly family and some of the training I had. I remember you watching.” He added the last part quietly

 

“Every chance I had,” Erestor admitted. “It became a habit I suppose. One that I still have to this day.” he said. He looked out through the glass doors. “It's how we started to become friends. We would talk after you were done while we walked back into town.”

 

He watched as Glorfindel nodded silently and wondered if that meant he had also remembered that detail as well. Glorfindel tilted his head slightly and arched an eyebrow. Erestor glanced over to see what had drawn Glorfindel's attention. It was the ink and quill set sitting on his desk. The gift Glorfindel had given him in Gondolin..

 

“I read about this in the journal,” Glorfindel told him. “Though I didn't remember it until I saw it just now.”

 

“I've always kept it,” Erestor said, though it was stating the obvious since the set was still sitting on his desk. “I used it a lot when I first got it and just could not bring myself to part with it. Especially not after...” Erestor shook his head, unable to say the words

 

“After I died,” Glorfindel finished for him.

 

“Yes.” Erestor nodded, letting out a deep breath. “I know it can't be easy without your memories. I have always had a hard time thinking back to that day.”

 

Getting up, Erestor went to pour them both a drink. This time, however he felt something stronger than tea was needed, at least for him. Once he had wine poured into each glass, he brought one back to his desk and offered the other to Glorfindel.

 

“How much of the journal did you read?” Erestor asked curiously before taking a small sip of wine.

 

“Just the first two pages” Glorfindel replied. “I was trying to remember the day you gave me the journal and then I saw the writing set.” He glanced over towards the quill again.

 

“Then let us hope that you regain more memories with each entry you read,” Erestor told him. “I only found it recently. It came with the other items and I wasn't sure that I should even read it at first. I am glad I did. though.”

 

He wondered briefly what Glorfindel would think of the next few entries. The one of the time by the lake came back to mind, and he had to clear his throat before taking another sip of wine. He knew what his own reaction had been while reading it. He pushed aside any thoughts of Glorfindel reacting the same way, at least for now.

 

“I can assume by your sudden silence that you must have read something interesting?” Glorfindel asked

 

“You can say that” Erestor said and nodded. As he looked over to Glorfindel, he found his old friend smirking at him. He wondered if Glorfindel may have read more than he had admitted to. Just the thought sent a shiver down his spine.

 

They sat and talked until the early hours of the morning, with Erestor sharing some of his memories. He was relieved when Glorfindel remembered a few on his own as well, and it gave him hope that his old friend would at least have most of his memories back, if not all of them.

 

It was close to dawn when Glorfindel returned to his own rooms and the moment the door had closed behind him, Erestor once again felt lonely. It had felt like old times to be sitting at talking with Glorfindel and it made him realize just how much he had missed times like this.

 

Feeling as if there was no point in trying to sleep now, Erestor cleaned up and changed his clothing. He knew his schedule for the day, and once his duties were taken care of, he was looking forward to some time by the water. It was something he did whenever he had a little time to himself and it often helped to clear his mind.

 

Once he was done getting ready, Erestor took one last look around his chamber to make sure it was in order then opened his door and headed to his office. The sooner he got things done the faster he could spend some time down by the water.

 

* * * *

 

The first crack of thunder pulled Erestor from his thoughts, making him jump. From his spot in the lake, he looked up at noticed that the sky had turned dark. The rain started soon after and by the time he was on his feet, it was pouring down on him.

 

 

 

 

The next crack of thunder was even louder, and Erestor had to take a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. He had never been a huge fan of storms, even while he was indoors, and it was much worse while he was outside. The flash of lightning was a quick reminder that he needed to find shelter, at least until the storm died down enough for him to make his way back to the manor.

 

Once he took a few deep breaths, Erestor thought of the caves that were near by. It would still give him a view of the water as well as the storm but he would be out of the rain. Placing his book under his robes to keep it dry, Erestor quickly made his way to where the caves were. It didn't take long to reach one, but even by then his clothing was completely soaked.

 

“This was not how I planned to enjoy my free time,” he said to himself. He placed the book down on some nearby rocks, away from the rain to keep it as dry as possible. He removed his cloak and set it down before sitting down on it. The storm had become stronger in a short time, making him jumped with each loud crack of thunder. Even a few strikes of lightning made him back up further into the cave.

 

“Well it cannot last the night..” Erestor commented, having no idea how wrong he was about to be. He leaned back against the rock wall behind him and reached for his book. If he had to stay where he was he could at least make the best of it. If he was lucky the book would keep his mind off the storm.

 

Giving up a short time later, Erestor let out a deep breath. The storm seemed to be getting worse and with it, his anxiety. He tried to think of every path that would lead back to the manor, and each one would leave him drenched and at risk. The lightning seemed to flash every few seconds now and the thunder was loud enough to hurt his ears.

 

Looking around the cave, Erestor hoped to find anything to start a fire with. Thankfully, there were a few small branches that were scattered around him. It wasn't much, but enough to work with to get at least a small fire started. It would be enough to keep him warm for a short while. It took him a few tries but he finally managed to get a small flame going and added a few more of the smaller branches to it.

 

“Now what?” Erestor asked as he watched the fire. He had not been expecting to stay too long and other than a few already eaten snacks, he had brought only his book with him. Erestor wasn't sure if he should be annoyed with this whole situation or amused.

 

The sky had been dark since the storm started, but Erestor knew it was getting late. He had already missed dinner, and from what he could tell, the storm did not look like it would ease up anytime soon. He shifted back further and pulled his cloak up over himself as he added the last of the branches into the fire. They would last a while longer but once they burned out, the fire would eventually fade.

 

“You've spent night outside before,” he told himself once the fire started to die down. “And in worse conditions that this. Storms do eventually pass.”

 

Just as the words left his mouth, the lightning flashed again followed by the loudest sounding thunder he could ever remember hearing. The shiver that moved through him did nothing to help him relax. Closing his eyes, Erestor tried to think of anything other than the storm, which was not at all easy to do. When his mind turned to Glorfindel, he felt himself relaxing a little. He would still jump each time the thundered roared but not nearly as much as he had before.

 

When the fire finally died out, Erestor was left sitting in the dark except for when the lightning flashed. Keeping his cloaked wrapped tightly around him, he kept his eyes closed, let his mind wander back to earlier memories with Glorfindel and had eventually fell asleep.

 

* * * *

“I don't recall there ever being a storm this fierce in Imladris before,” Celebrian said as she looked towards the large balcony doors.

 

Dinner had been over for a while but Elrond, Celebrian and a few others had remained in the dining hall to relax and talk between themselves.

 

“Perhaps it was long overdue,” Elrond replied, slowly sipping wine from his glass. He looked over to where Glorfindel was sitting and noticed that the elf looked concerned and restless

 

“Glorfindel?” he called out. “Something troubles you?”

 

Setting his own glass down, Glorfindel looked over at the lord of Imladris and nodded his head slowly.

 

“In the short time I have been here,” Glorfindel started, “Erestor has not once missed an evening meal. I am also aware that he is still in the habit of spending some quiet time by the water...”

 

“Still in the habit?” Celebrian asked, tilting her head slightly

 

“He did this often while in Gondolin,” Glorfindel replied. “Is he still frightened of storms?”

 

“Terrified.” Elrond nodded, taking another sip of wine slowly. He said nothing else as Glorfindel stood up and left. He arched an eyebrow when he caught his wife staring at him intently

 

“Tell me you had nothing to do with this storm,” Celebrian said, running her fingers over the ring that Elrond wore.

 

“I think we should retire for the evening,” Elrond said, avoiding her question before finishing the last of the wine in his glass. He stood up slowly and offered his arm to his wife, ignoring the look she gave him as she stood up with him.

 

“Elrond!” she hissed at him. “He's your friend,” she pointed out. “You know of his...”

 

“Just as I know that a little push was needed,” he cut her off as they walked together. “Glorfindel's memories were returning slowly but I believed that if he felt that Erestor was in any kind of trouble...” he sighed when she shot him a glare. “He's fine,” he assured his wife. “If I felt that it would not help, I would have stopped the storm.”

 

She rolled her eyes.“ Elrond, you are impossible.”

 

He chuckled as he reached over to gently run his hand over her very pregnant stomach, feeling their sons growing within her.

 

“Now just imagine how our children will be.” He smiled at her.

 

“A handful if they are anything like their troublesome father,” she replied casually, and Elrond's laugh could be heard echoing through the halls.

 

 

* * *

 

Erestor opened his eyes when he heard someone calling his name softly. He turned his head slowly towards the sound and let out a deep breath.

 

“No elf should ever look that good wet,” he said, still not fully awake.

 

“I once said the same thing of you,” Glorfindel chuckled as he sat across from Erestor. “At least that time was at a lake and you were the only one who was wet.”

 

Erestor sat up suddenly and looked around. Now that he was more awake. He realized he was still sitting in the cave and the weather had not cleared up. He glanced towards Glorfindel and saw that his friend was grinning at him.

 

“I take it you read more of the journal,” Erestor commented when he realized Glorfindel had mentioned seeing him at the lake.

 

“Not since the other night,” Glorfindel admitted “But I know exactly what is written,” he said “ I should, seeing as how I wrote it.”

 

 

Erestor arched an eyebrow slightly, trying not to get his hopes up. It sounded as if Glorfindel had gotten his memory back, all of it. He pushed his cloak off him and leaned closer. He needed to know.

 

“Hello Erestor,” Glorfindel said and smiled at him. “It's been a while.”

 

Before he could even think of anything to reply, Glorfindel had pulled him closer and was kissing him deeply. It took a few seconds for Erestor's mind to kick in before he returned the kiss. It was only the need for air that had forced them apart.

 

“The storm has passed,” Glorfindel said. “It is only rain now, so we can head back if you...”

 

Shaking his head, Erestor interrupted Glorfindel by kissing him again. He heard Glorfindel chuckle lightly, but then felt him returning the kiss. He shivered as he felt one hand moving though his hair and as Glorfindel's fingers brushed the tip of his ear, Erestor gasped his name.

 

Erestor moaned softly when Glorfindel started kissing along his neck, making him shiver. A vague thought that this was only a dream ran though his mind until he felt Glorfindel nip at his neck.

 

“We're heading back,” Glorfindel said suddenly. He gave a small laugh at the way Erestor had arched an eyebrow. “I want us both to be comfortable,” he added. “We have things to discuss, my quiet one, and laying on a cold wet ground is not how I plan to spend that time.”

 

 

“We'll be soaked by the time we reach the manor,” Erestor pointed out, not really wanting to move just yet.

 

“Yes we will.” Glorfindel grinned. “However I do have a nice fireplace in my room which should help to dry us nicely” he said. “And I for one, would not mind seeing you wet again. It's been a long while.”

 

 

Erestor rolled his eyes but chuckled at the same time. Finally, he agreed with Glorfindel and with the help of his friend he got to his feet. He reached down and picked up his cloak and the book he had brought with him. He wasn't too thrilled about walking back in the rain but at least there was no thunder and lightning to have deal with.

 

“When exactly did your memory fully return?” Erestor asked as they made their way back. The path was wet and muddy, which made it harder to walk on and made it take even longer to reach manor.

 

“During the storm,” Glorfindel replied. “It seemed as if more memories returned with each sound of thunder.” He shrugged. “It was then that I remembered that you hated storms and the rest came rushing back soon after.”

 

Erestor pulled open the doors for them and stepped inside. He turned to face Glorfindel, almost expecting him to say they would see each other in the morning. It had yet to fully sink in that he did truly have his friend back.

 

“Come,” Glorfindel told him, motioning towards the hall that lead to his room. “We'll talk while we get warm.”

 

Neither of them spoke on the way to Glorfindel's room. Erestor watched quietly as the golden haired elf unlocked and opened his door. He followed him inside and glanced around briefly, grinning when the room now reminded him of exactly how Glorfindel's room had been back in Gondolin

 

“I don't think I could have it any different even if I had tried,” Glorfindel replied when he noticed that Erestor was looking around. “I hadn't even realized it until my memories started to return.”

 

Erestor stood back slightly as Glorfindel moved to the fireplace and got the fire started for them. He wasn't surprised to find that Glorfindel had a few bottles of wine. It had always been one of his favorite drinks to have, especially when he was trying to relax at night.

 

“Come,” Glorfindel grinned, offering Erestor the glass of wine he had just poured. “The fire's warm.”

 

Nodding quietly, Erestor joined Glorfindel as they sat in front of the fire. The flames were heating them nicely and even the furs they sat on felt warm and comfortable. He sipped the wine slowly, almost purring as felt Glorfindel's hand moving through his hair.

 

“Why had you never told me?” Erestor asked him, sighing softly as he set his glass aside. “I should not have had to find out from reading your journal.”

 

Glorfindel had set his own glass aside, turning so that he was facing Erestor. He reached to take his hand and was relieved when Erestor had slid his fingers between his own to lock them together. Glorfindel lifted Erestor's hand and kissed the back of it gently

 

“I kept looking for the perfect moment,” Glorfindel told him. “But I never seemed to find it. I wanted to tell you, Erestor, do not doubt that. Then when the attack happened, I planned to tell you once it was over...” He sighed softly “I did not plan to die that day. I had planned to make my way back to you, tell you how I felt ,and make you mine.”

 

“In a way you did,” Erestor said, smiling at him “Only it took a few decades longer than expected.”

 

Glorfindel chuckled lightly then leaned closer, kissing him softly. He shivered when he heard Erestor moaning softly, deepening the kiss.

 

“There is only one thing left you need to do,” Erestor said once the kiss had ended.

 

“And what may that be?” Glorfindel arching, arching his eyebrow slightly.

 

Erestor grinned and reached over to run his hand through Glorfindel's hair, loving the way the other elf tilted his head to lean towards his touch.

 

“Make me yours,” Hewhispered softly into Glorfindel's ear.

 

Glorfindel was more than willing to do just that. He moved them so they were both laying on their sides and leaned closer, kissing Erestor deeply. His hand slid slowly up under Erestor's tunic and he smiled into the kiss, feeling his soon-to-be lover shiver.

 

Kisses became deeper and more urgent as they managed to get each other stripped of all clothing. When Glorfindel felt Erestor's skin against his own, he moaned deeply, feeling his desire for him increase even more than it had that day he'd seen him at the lake.

 

When he could feel Erestor's desire pressing against his own, Glorfindel knew he could not wait another moment. He wanted and needed Erestor to be his and he felt Erestor shiver as he whispered this into his ear.

 

Pleasure unlike any he had ever felt rushed through him when they gave in, slowly becoming one. His own cries of pleasure echoed through the room, joined with Erestor's shortly afterwards. He enjoyed the way Erestor moved with him, meeting his every thrust with one of his own. It was almost too much, the pleasure increasing with every move they made.

 

Feeling Erestor's nails digging into his shoulder sent his pleasure even higher. He knew they wouldn't last. They couldn't, not when they had both craved this for as long as they had. Hearing his name being moaned by the elf beneath him had almost pushed him over the edge. The look of pleasure in Erestor eyes made him lose what little control he had left, bringing Glorfindel past his limits, with Erestor following right after.

 

It took a short while for either of them to catch their breath but Glorfindel managed to pull Erestor closer. Erestor sighed softly as he settled against him. He could easily stay like this for as long as they could get away with. He lifted his head suddenly and grinned to himself. He'd thought he had seen it earlier, but was far too distracted to truly realize what it was. Now, however, Erestor got up and went over to the small table by the sofa, picking up Glorfindel's journal.

 

“I know that look,” Glorfindel said, seeing the small smirk Erestor wore as he walked back towards the bed. “What are you planning?”

 

Erestor pushed Glorfindel onto his back and straddled his legs slowly. He smiled when he heard his lover moaning quietly, and was very well aware of the effect this was having on him. He made sure to grind against him slowly as he opened the journal, looking for and finding the one entry he had enjoyed reading. He knew that Glorfindel would also be able to feel his own arousal.

 

“I think we should discuss your visit to the lake...”

 

 

 

* ~ * ~ * ~*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
